


Of Pancakes and Christmas Music

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Grant wants to dance





	Of Pancakes and Christmas Music

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with another one for ya. This one's pretty short as well, but I hope you enjoy it. The prompt for this one came from a friend of mine and it was "Imagine your otp cooking together with cheesy Christmas music playing. Person A wraps their arms around Person B, they're swaying to the music, making out. In the background the food is burning on the stove."
> 
> Enjoy!

"What are you doing up already?"

Skye looks over her shoulder to see her boyfriend of five years entering the kitchen, his hair stuck up in all directions, his eyes still glazed over with sleep. He lets out a yawn as he approaches her.

"Couldn't sleep," she tells him, glancing back at the stove to flip one of the pancakes. "Too excited about the holiday."

"It's only December 1st."

"And?"

He chuckles quietly. "Nothing. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that you're so excited for Christmas. And is that Christmas music I hear coming through the radio?" he asks.

"Obviously," she replies.

"Alright, well as long as you're happy." He steps up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her exposed shoulder. "Mm...I love the smell of pancakes."

"Good. They should be ready soon."

"Dance with me first," he says.

"Grant..."

"Come on, Skye. This music is super cheesy and perfect for dancing to. Well, more along the lines of swaying, but you get my point."

"Will it shut you up?" she asks with a teasing tone to her voice.

He nods against her skin. "Mm-hmm."

She sighs and sets down her spatula, turning around in his arms and looping her own up around his neck.

Grant smiles and presses a quick kiss to her lips before slowly moving them from side to side. "See? Isn't this romantic?"

Skye laughs quietly. "You're a dork, you know that?"

"Yet you still love me."

"That's debatable on some days."

Grant just smiles and leans forward to give her another kiss, making her smile in return as she kisses him back, deepening the kiss just a little.

Pulling apart from the kiss, Grant rests his forehead against Skye's, his eyes closed as he hums along to the music coming through the radio speaker, continuing to sway their bodies from side to side.

"Grant," Skye speaks up after a quiet minute.

"Hmm?"

"I think the pancakes are burning."

"Let them."

Skye sighs and steps closer to Grant, closing her eyes as she leans against him and lets the music from the radio envelope her.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
